A thin glass sheet or film can be produced using a die where molten glass flows over two opposite sides of an extended feedblock, and the glass flows are combined at the bottom of the feedblock. This process can produce thin glass film. However, the thin glass film may be brittle and difficult to handle. Techniques to improve the handleability of thin glass films are needed.